Faith
.]] Faith is the new leader of the Dragon Hunters and a caring friend of Mac Grimborn. She is also the love interest and later wife of Lloyd, Killer Frost and Rookie's son. She is also the mother of Carter Metal and the daughter-in-law of the Rookie and Killer Frost. Trivia *Faith will meet Mac in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle join the Incredibles. *She is revealed to be Metal Jack in The Gilded Path. *She will meet Wes in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Power Rangers Time Force. *During the episode, Endings, Faith will form a sisterly/brotherly relationship with Sora. *In the beginning of Force from the Future: Part I, Faith will become a Time Force Ranger along with Mac. *She cares about Mac in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Shrek the Third. *She will help Mac with his relations in Iron Baron's Return. *She will tell Mac why she wore a mask in The Return of Trakeena. *Faith will tell Mac about the Trizirium Crystals in Frax's Revenge. *She will be possessed in The End of the Mut-Orgs. *She will encounter Deviot in Rise of the Power Rangers. *Faith will discover that Mac is the new Magna Defender in Return to the Lost Galaxy. *She will defeat Captain Mutiny in Captain Mutiny's Revenge. *Mac and Faith will eventually join the Silver Guardians in the end of The Battle for Silver Hills. *She will ask Mac why he never told her about his identity. *She and Mac will be forced to compete with each other by Prince Sprocket in Best Ranger for the Job. *Faith is the archnemesis of Gorog, the son of the Overlord. *She will fall in love with Lloyd in Operation Teamwork. *She has been possessed numerous times. **Faith was possessed by Morro in Dawn of Morro. **She was possessed by the spirit of Queen Bansheera in The Fury of Bansheera. **She was possessed by the soul of Frax in Frax Returns. **Faith was possessed by Dark Specter in The Destruction Countdown. **She was possessed by a demon in Man-Bat's Rise to Power. **She was possessed by Olympius in Dawn of the Batlings. **She was possessed by the Venjix Virus in The Rise of Venjix. **She was possessed by Evox in Countdown to Destruction. **She was possessed by Goldar's spirit in Goldar's Revenge. **Faith was possessed by Thrax's spirit in Thrax's Revenge. **Faith was possessed by a demon in The End of the Mut-Orgs, along with Misako and Nya. *She will find out that Lloyd is the Silver Ninja in Dawn of Scorpius and Trakeena. *Faith will marry Lloyd in Gorog's Revenge. *Lloyd and Faith will name their son, "Carter Metal", after Carter Grayson. *Faith will discover that Carter is the new Gold Zeo Ranger in Shadow Worlds Apart. *Her nickname is Danger Prone Faith due to her captures whether being possessed or held for ransom or having her soul sucked out of her. *Faith is confused that why it is all that sea vessels are shes. *She cares about Carter. *Faith will confront Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa in The Dawn of Time. *She has confronted numerous warlords numerous times. *Faith is always proud of Carter Metal for taking charge of his own destiny. *She will reunite with Alex in The End of Time. *Faith is always loyal to her friends. *She will reunite with Ransik in Dawn of the Orgs. *She will reunite with her son in The Rise of Thrax. *Faith will encourage Carter to confess his feelings for Tox. *Faith will tell Carter how he met his father. *She will meet Circuit in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of Transformers. *Faith will discover that the Overlord is the Quiet One in The New Quiet One. *She will face the new Sons of Garmadon in The New Mask of Deception. *She will be stranded in the Realm of Shapeshifters and Dragon Alicorns in Big Trouble, Little Mariner Bay along with Mac Grimborn, Dana Mitchell, P.I.X.A.L., and Eric Myers. Gallery FaithLeft.png|Faith scared Sddefault~2.jpg|Faith about to be possessed Faith's_smile.png|Faith happy about her wedding day with Lloyd Faith_(Night_time)~2.png|Faith surprised after Lloyd kissed her Category:Females Category:Mentors Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Allies Category:Z's Adventures Allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventures Allies Category:Hiccup's Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures Allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Hiccup's Adventures Allies Category:Nexo Knights' Adventures Allies Category:Hogwarts Adventure Crew Category:Lloyd Garmadon's Adventures Allies Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Captured Characters Category:Brainwashed/Possessed Category:Demon Victims Category:Love Interest Category:In love heroes Category:In love characters Category:Pawn of a Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Wives Category:Daughter-in-Laws Category:Mothers Category:Niece-in-Laws Category:Mother-in-laws